Daine&Numair- AU's
by DragonsKnightsandHerondales
Summary: A bunch of AU's with Daine and Numair (and some other characters). Each chapter will be a different AU. (If you guys want me to continue one in particular though, I might do so if you let me know).
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: 'I was walking by the roller coasters and _SOMEONE'S_ SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD" AU

Daine smiled at Miri and Evin as they walked down the crowded path, on their way to another roller coaster. They'd been there all day, and they'd just finished lunch. Miri and Evin were as wrapped up in each other as ever, and Daine felt awkward, wanting to shrink away and leave them alone. She had almost bailed on them this morning, but they had both insisted she come, and that it wouldn't be awkward. She was glad they thought so, but she felt awkward all the same. She sighed, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to ditch them. Evin could drive Miri home, and Daine could take herself and be alone and comfortable once again. She watched the ground, sulking at her lack of an excuse, then smirked.

"I've got to tie my shoe," She said. "Go on and get in line, I'll catch up!" She waved them on, walking to the side so she wouldn't get run over trying to tie her shoe. Miri only gave her one suspicious look as Daine pretended to tie her perfectly fine shoes before the pair hurried ahead, eager to enjoy the next roller coaster. Daine leaned against a wooden railing, looking up at the sky. She stood there for a while, watching people pass her peacefully, hoping Miri and Evin were enjoying themselves. The roller coaster roared behind her as a car rode by, passengers screaming. The noise was too loud for her to hear the cry, "Watch out!", as an object flew at her head.

The next thing she knew, Daine was on the ground, confused and with a headache blossoming. She groaned when she realized there was a slight crowd gathered around her.

"Are you alright?" Daine looked up slightly to see that a man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail was kneeling by her head, looking concerned.

"I think so. What happened?" She asked, still confused. He seemed to be fighting a laugh as he held up her assaulter— a shoe. She laughed softly, then regretted it as her head pounded.

"Has the owner come for it yet?" Daine asked, almost giddy with pain and confusion. "I'd certainly like to meet whoever it belongs to."

"No, no one has claimed it yet." The man replied. He looked up and saw the crowd, then frowned. "She's alright, folks! Go about your business!" The crowd grumbled and dispersed slowly, some more reluctant than others. Daine sighed in relief— she hated drawing so much attention.

"Can you sit up?" He asked her. "Sitting on a bench would draw a significantly smaller crowd than laying on the ground." She smiled, appreciating the joke.

"Will you help me?" She asked hesitantly, hating that she needed to. "My head hurts terribly, and I'm a bit dizzy just laying here." He nodded and helped her get to her feet. It was a slow process, and when she was finally on her feet she had to lean against him to stay that way. As he led her to a bench, she realized just how tall he was, and how good-looking. She was surprised at the thought, then mentally shrugged. She was 19, she could find whoever she wanted attractive. The world swayed as she finally sat, and she would have fallen sideways off the bench had his strong had not steadied her.

"Thanks," She said, feeling light-headed, as if she might pass out. "I'm Daine, by the way."

"Numair," The man replied. "And you're welcome."

"That's a strange name," Daine commented before she could stop herself. She froze and stared up at him in horror. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just said that! I-"

"It's alright," He reassured, laughing. "I get that a lot." She had a feeling he was lying to make her feel better, but didn't say anything, just kept her gaze down as she silently scolded herself.

"So," Numair cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. "Are there family or friends that you're here with? That you should contact?"

"No," Daine said, then explained. "Well, yes. But I wanted to ditch them anyway. They'll have much more fun enjoying today as a couple _without_ me being a third wheel." She was startled when he laughed.

"Is that funny?" She asked, perplexed.

"A bit, yes. You ditch your friends out of the kindness of your heart, and the world turns around and pays you back with a concussion. Well, it's probably a concussion, can't be sure though." Numair explained. Daine would have shaken her head had it not hurt so much. Instead she sighed and leaned forward, propping her head in her hands.

"Has anyone seen a shoe around here?" A voice called. Daine froze— it was an all too familiar voice. She sat up and looked over at the shoe in Numair's hands, scolding herself for not recognizing it earlier. It was Miri's flipflop, which she had insisted would be okay to wear on the roller coasters. Daine groaned and put her head back in her hands as Numair called Miri over, waving the flipflop.

"Thank you so much!" Miri said as she put the shoe back on. Evin was close behind her, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he asked,"Was anyone hurt?"

"Miri you idiot!" Daine scolded, looking up and glaring. "I told you flipflops were a cursed bad idea, but you didn't listen did you! You just had to look _cute_!" She spat the word.

"I- Daine- I- what happened?" Miri stumbled over her words, not sure how to take this. Daine didn't yell easily, and much less so in public.

"Your blasted _flipflop_ hit me in the head, you-" Daine was cut off as she tried to stand rapidly, and the world swayed and blackened.

"Sit down!" Daine heard Numair scolding her as she was pushed back onto the bench, although he kept her from falling over completely. His words sounded weird, and she realized that he was trying not to laugh. "Miri, is it? I take it you're Daine's friends?" Daine could see once more, and she saw Miri and Evin nod.

"Yes," Miri replied quietly. "Daine, I am so sorry! I had no idea! You were right, I shouldn't have worn these shoes. Please don't be mad at me!"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Daine said quietly, rubbing her head. "Guess it serves me right for trying to ditch you."

"Guess it serves us right for letting you," Evin said, hands tucked into his pockets as he avoided her gaze. Numair burst into laughter, and the three of them soon followed. Daine didn't laugh long, when it caused her head to throb. Numair looked over, concerned.

"I'm going to go get some ice," He said. "Make sure she doesn't fall over or anything." He stood carefully, making sure she could sit up on her own before striding away on his long legs. Miri quickly took his place, and Daine gratefully leaned against the other girl.

"I really am sorry," Miri apologized. "Not just for the shoe either. I convinced Evin that you weren't ditching us, even after we got through the line." Evin looked down sheepishly, not saying anything.

"It's alright, Miri. I'm just dizzy right now. I'll have a bruise maybe, but it'll heal." Daine reassured.

"And on the brightside," Miri said, taking on a teasing tone that made Daine suspicious. "You got to meet Mr. Handsome and Helpful." She nodded pointedly towards Numair, who was returning with ice. Daine shoved Miri's shoulder lightly, chuckling. Before any of them could say anything else, Numair was within hearing distance. Miri got up quickly, allowing him to take her place once more. The ice soothed her headache some, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," She said. Reaching up, she held the ice on her own, although Numair looked ready to catch it or her if either fell. "I'm feeling a bit better."

"Good!" Numair said cheerfully. "Unfortunately though, I don't think riding roller coasters is really going to be the best idea for the rest of today. You should go home."

"I'll be fine, really!" Daine insisted. "You two aren't leaving so early because of me!" Daine glared at Evin and Miri, daring them to challenge her. However, her glare was weak due to her strong headache.

"But Daine," Evin protested. "We feel so bad!" He was sincere, but there was also some hope behind his eyes that he would get the time alone with Miri.

"Weren't you the one just talking about how you were going to ditch these two anyway?" Numair pointed out. Daine sighed and groaned, defeated.

"Fine, I'll go home." Daine relented. "Where are my keys? Evin?" She'd given them to him to keep in his pocket, since they wouldn't be very likely to fall out that way. He dug them out and held them out to her. Before she could grab them though, Numair snatched them away.

"You are _not_ driving with a concussion!" Numair scolded, glaring at them all.

"You don't know it's even a concussion!" Daine argued, reaching for her keys. She missed terribly, her slight dizziness betraying her.

"The signs are there, and even if it isn't I don't think you could even make it to your car in your state!" He argued back.

"Daine," Miri interrupted when she opened her mouth. "Just let him drive you home. I don't want to worry about you, especially since you insist on us staying." Daine sighed.

"Fine, whatever," Daine said, throwing her free hand in the air in defeat. "You two better have fun. And no more losing your shoe! This isn't Cinderella!" Miri giggled, then her and Evin said goodbye and walked off, hand in hand.

"You're a very kind person," Numair commented.

"What do you mean?" Daine asked, confused.

"You want them to be happy, and have a good day, no matter what happens to you. Whether that's being lonely, or having a concussion." He explained, looking at her curiously.

"I guess so," She said, shrugging. "I've never thought of it that way before, though." He didn't reply, just kept staring at her. She blushed and looked away, saying, "We should go, I don't want my head to get worse or anything." The ice she'd been holding on her head had melted too much to hold in place and not drip in her face, so she deposited it in a trashcan next to the bench as she waited for him to reply.

"Right," He said, looking away. She couldn't see clearly, but she thought he might have been blushing too. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'm fine, I can walk," Daine replied, standing. However she fell back onto the bench almost instantly when everything spun. Numair shook his head, then in one motion he stood and scooped her into his arms. She gasped in surprise and protested.

"Oh, no! This is so embarrassing!" She said. "We can just wait longer, or something!"

"As you said, you should go home." He replied, shrugging. "The sooner, the better."

"Oh, at least let me walk and stumble! Or, or-" She struggled, trying to find some solution to stop her cheeks from flushing as she saw people stare.

"Could you hold onto my back? Piggyback?" Numair suggested.

"Yes," She said, not completely sure but grateful. "Anything, please." He nodded and they shifted around, Daine hanging from his back carefully, legs wrapped around his waist.

"You good?" He asked. "Not going to lose your grip and fall?"

"Yeah," She replied. "Let's go." They made their way through the park, making their way back to the entrance. When they reached the large parking lot, Numair paused, keys in hand.

"Where did you park?" He asked.

"Umm," Daine hesitated. "I'm not completely sure…"

"And is that the concussion's fault, or yourself?" He asked, laughing.

"Mine," She replied sheepishly. "I'm awful with remembering where I park. That's Miri's job. I think it's that way, though." She pointed to the right, thinking it was the correct direction, but doubting herself.

"We'll find it eventually," He said cheerfully. "Worry not!" She laughed, slightly surprised he wasn't in the least bit frustrated at her. They did find it eventually, although it took at least 15 minutes and pressing the panic button on the keys. She settled reluctantly in the passenger seat as he started the car, then pulled out. She gave him directions as he needed them, and she settled in. It was about a 45 minute drive, which wasn't bad but still far, for her anyway. Suddenly she realized something.

"Did you drive here? Are we leaving your car behind?" Daine asked, slightly panicked and embarrassed for not thinking of it before. He smiled at her for a moment before watching the road again, unworried.

"Yes, but I made arrangements. We carpooled, so someone else can easily drive my car home without trouble." He explained.

"Oh," She said, worry dispersing slowly. "Do you live far from the park?"

"A bit," He replied. "It's about an hour from there. Maybe 15 minutes from where you said you live." She didn't reply, and the car was comfortably silent for a little while before she spoke again, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Who did you come with?" She asked, silently scolding herself for being so blunt. He only smiled at her though, unoffended.

"My friends; Alanna, Onua, and a few others." He replied. "They won't miss me, I already contacted them."

"When?" She asked, not remembering any time he might have done so.

"I texted them. You were busy with your friends." He replied, shrugging. "Not to mention probably still a bit out of it."

"I'm sorry," She said, not 100 percent sure what she was apologizing for.

"What for? Getting a concussion?" He asked, incredulous. "That couldn't be helped. Besides, if you hadn't we'd never have met." She looked over at him, surprised at the sincerity in his voice. She glanced over at her and— _winked_. Daine turned away quickly staring out her window, hiding her tomato red face. Her head hurt to much for flirting. Another 20 minutes and they arrived at Daine's feeble apartment. She was slightly embarrassed, then mentally shrugged. She was only 19, how would she be able to afford anything else? She was steady enough on her feet to lead him in and to the elevator, knowing she would never be able to make it up the stairs. They rode up to the 3rd floor in silence, then into her apartment as she unlocked the door. She'd walked a few steps before she realized he wasn't following. When she turned, eyes questioning, he shrugged.

"Do you want me to leave? I can take the bus home-" He said.

"Don't be ridiculous," She cut him off, stubbornness showing in her voice. "Come in. I know it's a small place, but I'm not making the man who helped me home just leave all of a sudden."

"Alright, since you insist," He said, holding his hands up in mock defeat. She led him once more, through the living room and into the kitchen. She got an ice pack out and gently held it on her bruised head, wincing. Numair looked at her, concerned, but she waved him off.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked, opening the fridge. She grimaced; It was practically empty, with only a carton of milk and a container of leftover chinese food in it.

"On second thought, maybe I should order something. Pizza?" Daine suggested, picking up her phone.

"Uh, sure, why not," He replied, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck. He was leaning against the far counter, watching her. She cleared her throat and looked away. After she'd ordered one large half and half pizza, she gestured towards the living room.

"Well, come on. Make yourself comfortable Mr. Knight in Shining Armor." Daine teased, smiling. He grinned back and replied with a mock bow, "After you, princess" She laughed, then went and settled on her couch, the only furniture in the room besides two end tables and a desk chair. She patted the couch beside her when Numair eyed the chair, looking at him pointedly. He shrugged and settled next to her. She flicked the tv on, but wasn't paying much attention to it. She settled on a random channel and leaned against her hand and the ice pack, tiredness overtaking her. She jumped and opened her eyes when a hand gently woke her.

"Oh crap," She said, trying not to yawn. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I just fell asleep like that! That's never happened before."

"It's alright," Numair reassured. "Pizza's here." As her eyes came into focus she saw the pizza in his hands, and sat up straight.

"You didn't pay!" She protested, knowing he must have. She groaned. "Oh god! I wish you'd woken me!"

"Oh, stop," He scolded. "It was my pleasure. Besides, you need the rest. How else will your pretty head get better?" He quickly kissed the top of her head and made his way to the kitchen before she could react. She squeaked and shrunk against the couch, embarrassed. He came back with a slice for her and settled once more next to her. After a minute or so of discussion, they decided to watch a movie while they ate. Daine couldn't focus on it though. She wasn't sure if that was because of her head, or because she couldn't help but watch Numair. He was casual, but polite, and god did he look good. She wasn't the only one who kept glancing at the other though. More than once they met eyes, and both looked away while blushing.

Once the movie was over it was around 7:30, and Daine was beat. She couldn't fight her yawns. She sat up, belatedly realizing she'd cuddled up against Numair while they were watching the movie.

"I'm going to turn in early," Daine finally said, standing and hoping her head would feel better in the morning.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked. "I want to make sure you're okay, that your injury isn't serious or anything."

"I'd love for you to stay," Daine replied, smiling at him gratefully and meaning it. Then she realized something, "Oh, I don't have a guest room though. This couch isn't comfortable to sleep on either." She added as he opened his mouth.

"I can take my chances." He said defiantly.

"You're much too tall! Your feet will dangle off the end, and I doubt that's in the least bit comfortable." She pointed out, crossing her arms. "Go home, sleep in your own comfortable bed. I'll be okay."

"Nope," He replied, stretching out on the couch, arms behind his head and feet dangling off the end. "I'm good." She sighed, exasperated, fighting a smile.

"At least sleep in my bed," She pleaded stubbornly.

"So you can sleep on the uncomfortable couch?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "You're the one who needs rest, princess, not me."

"Well, then," She paused, trying to come up with a solution. "Sleep next to me then." His eyebrows shot up.

"Daine-" He began to protest, but she interrupted.

"I don't mind, and it's a solution for us both, since you won't go home." She replied, arms crossing. He sighed, relenting, but she could tell he wasn't unhappy with the idea. She smiled, reached down and took his hand, and led the way to her room. She changed into pajamas in the bathroom, then came back.

"Sorry I don't have anything for you to wear," She replied, frowning.

'It's alright, I'll be fine," He replied, waving off her concern. She shrugged and settled on the bed, patting the space next to her. He didn't hesitate long, and soon they were both settled under the blanket. When he put an arm around her she didn't protest, and snuggled into him comfortably and fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

Daine woke alone, wondering not just why, but what had woken her. Voices coming from another part of the house answered her question and Daine quickly got up and went to inspect it. She found Numair leaning against a kitchen counter, Miri and Evin across from him, all three talking casually.

"Morning," Numair greeted brightly when he saw her. She smiled and came into the room so they could all see her. She looked over at Miri and Evin in confusion; Evin didn't notice, but Miri winked.

"Coffee?" Miri offered her a cup innocently, which Daine took and drank gratefully. She sighed happily at the taste of her favorite vanilla flavoring.

"What's going on?" Daine asked after a few sips. "Why did no one wake me?"

"You needed the rest, princess." Numair replied, sipping his own coffee. Miri raised a questioning eyebrow at Daine at the nickname and she glared back.

"Me and Miri stopped by to see how your head was," Evin explained, oblivious. "And to make sure you got home safe."

"Which you obviously did," Miri teased, and Daine glared again. "So how's your head?"

"It still hurts, and probably has a bruise, but I'll live." Daine replied tartly.

"I should go," Numair interrupted. "Alanna will wonder where I am, since we're roommates."

"I'll walk you out," Daine said, fighting the urge to glare at Miri again, who seemed to be fighting giggles. Numair paused at the door to the apartment.

"Thanks for everything Numair," Daine said, grateful.

"Of course," He replied, shrugging. "It was my honor." He paused for a moment, then said, "Call me?"

"I don't have your number," She replied, almost laughing.

"I left a sticky note on the bedside table," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. This time she did laugh lightly.

"Here, give me your phone. You can have my number too." She held her hand out until he gave it to her, then entered her number. "There, now we can call each other."

"Good," Numair said simply.

"So, I'll see you soon?" Daine asked.

"Of course princess," He replied, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly. "See you soon." Then he left; She shut the door behind him and sighed happily, then went back to the kitchen. When Miri saw she'd returned she couldn't stop giggling. Daine rolled her eyes, knowing no amount of explaining would make Miri let her live this down.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas/New Year's AU

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, I wanted to post it early on New Year's Eve! Anyway, I hope you like it, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thanks for reading~**

Daine sighed and leaned back in her chair, sinking as far as she could into it and trying to be invisible. In an identical chair an end table away, her friend Miri was sitting happily on Evin's lap, talking in his ear. Daine looked around the room and saw similar couples everywhere, then scowled as she wished again that she hadn't come to the party. But it was New Year's Eve, and it was probably better than staying at home and drinking an entire bottle of champagne or wine on her own. Still, she wished she'd had the hindsight to bring someone along. It _was_ New Year's Eve after all, and it wasn't like she'd forgotten the tradition of a kiss at midnight. The problem was, she wasn't dating anyone at the time, so she hadn't felt compelled to bring someone. If she'd known that practically everyone here would be part of a couple, then she would've _called_ someone at least.

She looked over again at Evin and Miri, and found them kissing. Daine rolled her eyes, and didn't even bother to make an excuse as she got up. She tossed them (and her slight jealousy) aside, thinking she needed more wine anyway. She wove her way through the people; There weren't too many, but it was still just a living room. Luckily, Daine knew Alanna's house well, or else she might be afraid of never finding the kitchen on her own. She didn't get to make it that far though— there were just too many people apparently. Daine ran headfirst into another, slighter taller woman, blond hair curled stylishly to accent her v-neck dress, with a man on her arm. Any drinks that either of the two women held ended up getting spilled on Daine, somehow. She sighed, thinking, _at least it can't get any worse_.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright? I think your glass broke." The blond said immediately, looking like she meant it. Daine looked at her glass and realized she was right, it had broken, although the broken bits seemed to have fallen inside the glass at least. _Great_, she thought, thinking of Alanna's reaction.

"I'm alright, thanks," Daine replied, looking up and meeting her eyes. She realized that the woman was older than her, by anywhere from 10 to 20 years older (she couldn't tell). A friend of Alanna's then, no doubt. Miri had invited any of the people close to her and Daine's ages. Then Daine recognized the man, Numair. They'd talked a few times, but it was never more than in passing, and always with someone like Alanna being the reason they'd met at all.

"Oh gosh, I really am sorry! Are you sure you're okay?" The woman apologized again.

"I'm fine, really. I'll go clean up. You tell Alanna about the broken glass," Daine smiled sympathetically, thinking that with Alanna's temper, it certainly balanced the scales. The blond nodded sullenly, and Daine turned to begin making her way through the crowd again, ignoring the discomfort of red wine soaking her dress and skin.

"Umm," She looked back and saw Numair clear his throat. "I think I'll refill your glass for you."

"Wimp, leaving me to deal with Alanna all on my own." She accused, glaring half-heartedly. Daine almost pitied the woman, but was still confused as to how all the wine had gotten spilled on _her_ and not the blond, so she shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Yeah, exactly," She glanced back and saw him smiled goofily, lifting her glass out of her hand nimbly and following Daine's path to the kitchen. Finally she reached the kitchen, and she immediately grabbed some paper towels to squeeze away the dripping drink, careful not to rub and make the stain worse. There was no way she was going to be able to wear the dress again though. It wasn't her favorite (thankfully), but it was still one of her nicer, fancier ones, and made of a blue silk that brought out her eyes. The red blotch on the top half was anything but nice. She was absorbed in mourning her dress, so a voice behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"I know some ways to get that out, if you want," Numair offered.

"That's nice and all, but nothing can be done while I'm wearing it." Daine pointed out, wishing she _could_ get the stain out. "Something to cover it up would probably be more helpful now." She mumbled the last part, not thinking he would respond.

"Here, I think my jacket might work," Daine looked up from her dress and saw him holding out his jacket to her. She looked at him, then at it skeptically. He was much taller than she was, so odds were the best thing the jacket would do is slip off her shoulders.

"I… Don't think it's going to fit me. But thanks anyway." Daine said, not entirely sure how to process this. Why was he being so nice? They barely knew each other. To be truthful, all she wanted to do was go home now. A whole bottle of champagne just for her didn't sound too terrible right now.

"At least try?" He asked, waving the jacket temptingly. "It's better than a wine stain, I guarantee."

"Thanks, really Numair. But I think I'm just going to go home." Daine admitted, tiredness rushing over her.

"Right now? Weren't you drinking?" He accused, crossing his arms.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?" Daine said instead of answering the question.

"She's a _friend_ not a girlfriend. We come together, that doesn't mean I made her any promises." He said shortly, glaring. "I'm not letting you drive while drunk Daine, so quit avoiding the question!" She threw up her hands in exasperation, giving up.

"Fine! I'll go crash in the guest room. Whatever." Daine snapped. She turned and stalked out the second kitchen door, quickly making her way down the hall and to an empty bedroom. To her disappointment, he followed her. She whirled in the doorway, glaring, and angrily asked, "What now?"

"Keys." He held out his hand expectantly, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She dug in her purse until she found her car keys, then handed them over.

"Happy now? My dress is ruined, my mood is ruined, and I want to go home and can't. Are you _satisfied_?" Daine snapped, unable to stop herself, tears pricking her eyes. Maybe she had had a bit too much to drink, to make her act so rude, and to let how upset she was show. To her regret, he winced at her words.

"I'm only doing what's right. I'm sorry about your dress. I can help you get the stain out still." He said softly, apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. Sorry. And thanks." She replied, not meeting his eyes. She was furious at herself for having to blink away tears. Why was she so emotional? It was just a dress! Maybe it was that the whole night had been so awful. Yes, that had to be it.

"I'll give your keys to Alanna, so you can drive home in the morning." Numair said, and Daine's head snapped up.

"No, no. Please don't. She'll make me feel like a fool." Daine pleaded. "I won't drive home, really. Just leave the keys in here or something."

"Alright, how about this. It's pretty close to midnight, so I think this is fair. I keep your keys, and drive you home." He paused, and she narrowed her eyes, suspicious, waiting for the foot to drop. "But you come back out to the party, and we both stay until after midnight. Deal?"

"My dress looks horrible, I can't go back out there!" She protested. "And what, you haven't been drinking at all?"

"No, I haven't." He said, and she could tell he was being honest. "And I guess you'll have to wear my jacket. You get my jacket, I get your keys. Win-win!" He smiled, almost wickedly.

"Sounds more like you win everything," She mumbled, then glared. He offered his jacket to her again, and she realized it'd been draped over his arm the whole time. Finally Daine scowled and sighed, taking the jacket and buttoning it as much as it would go. It was too large, and she had to roll the sleeves up, but it did cover the stain. She looked up and saw Numair staring at her, smiling.

"What?" Daine asked. "It looks stupid, I know. Stop staring."

"I was thinking that you look great in my clo- jacket." He cleared his throat and looked away, and she could have sworn he was blushing.

"Come on then, you big stork. I believe this makes you my date for the rest of the night." Daine offered her arm and he took it with a smile, then led her back through the hall and kitchen and into the living room again. They mingled some, but mostly Numair paid attention to her, and they talked. She was comfortable with him, probably more comfortable than she'd been all night really. At one point Numair did leave her with Evin and Miri, and she saw him heading towards the blond from earlier. She almost smiled to see the woman's arm wrapped around some other guy, not Numair.

"Daine!" Miri finally brought her attention back to the conversation. It sounded like that wasn't the first time she'd called her name. "Are you paying attention at all?"

"Um, a little?" Daine said sheepishly. Miri laughed, shaking her head. "So you and Numair, huh?" She waggled her eyebrows and Daine stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"It's not _my_ fault he took my keys." Daine said, shrugging.

"Oh, please. You're glad he did, aren't you?" Miri accused, and Daine shrugged. "I knew it! Ugh, I'm so jealous. You're probably the luckiest person alive! You leave for 20 minutes and come back with the second hottest date in this place."

"I hope the first is me," Evin said, raising an eyebrow until she laughed and shoved him, saying "duh".

"I got wine spilled on me, and a glass broken! How is that good Miri?" She protested, self-consciously tugging the jacket tighter around her.

"You're kidding right? Did I not just say _hottest date_?" Miri asked, eyebrows shooting up. "Not to mention he gave you his jacket. _And_ is all protective about you driving drunk."

"You guys would do the same about letting me drive!" She protested again, hoping it was true.

"Yeah, but now you've got a ride home too. A _hot_ ride home." Miri answered.

"I am right here!" Evin said, glaring.

"Oh shut up, you know I love you. I can still appreciate when someone is good-looking." Miri replied. Before Daine could say anything more, Miri said, "Oh, shh! He's coming back."

"Hello again," He smiled brightly at them, eyes resting on Daine. "The ball's going to drop, do you want to watch?"

"Sure," Daine replied, jumping up and glad to get away from Miri's persistence. She glanced back and the other girl winked at her before turning her attention back to Evin.

"So how'd it go with Alanna?" Daine asked.

"Varice said she took it fine, actually. No explosion of temper or anything." Numair replied.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound right…" Daine said, knowing it didn't take a lot for Alanna to go off.

"That's what I thought. George must've been there. And she must be drunk. At least a little, anyway." Numair reasoned, and she nodded. They reached the large television, which most of the people there were gathered around. It was turned to the celebration in New York. There was about a minute and a half before the New Year.

"Daine?" Numair asked, leaning down so she could hear.

"Hmm?" She replied, distracted by watching the crowds in New York.

"Can I kiss you? At midnight?" He asked. It took a moment for her brain to catch up and when it did, she turned to him, surprised.

"What?" Daine asked, not sure she heard right. The tv was loud…

"Can I kiss you?" He asked again, blushing slightly but not looking away. The noise got louder as everyone began counting down. 10…9…8…7… Daine was stunned, but warmth and happiness flooded through her and she smiled. 4…3…2… Daine reached up and grabbed his shirt to pull him down, and their lips met as the crowd cheered and the new year began. Much better than a night alone with a bottle of champagne, Daine decided, before losing herself in the kiss and joy. Happy New Year for sure.


End file.
